SMASH N GRAB
by sadist writer 2010
Summary: A simple smash n grab mission turns FUBAR for Solara-A52 in an Insurrectionist controlled planet.She finds out It's a set up and then has to deal with Covenant, rebels and ONI Section 0 who wants her DEAD.Not forgetting her falling in love. ILOVE SC22222
1. The drop

UNSC Calendar April 30th 2552 Bridge of ONI Prowler, Obsidian

Spartan-A52 reported as requested, Colonel Ackerson! snapped Solara in crisp salute as she entered the bridge to meet the man behind the Spartan III project Colonel Ackerson. The elderly uniformed Colonel put the wine glass down and waved his hands for the room be cleared.

"Ah, my ace in the hole," he croaked as he looked Solara in the eyes with a smile.

"Champagn? Its from Traxus the year uh, hmm,"

the Colonel fidgeted a wine bottle looking for info,

"Ah 2411, it s the last bottle since Traxus was glassed along with 30 million of its-"

"Sir with respect could we just cut the bullshit and brief on why I m requested here?"

Ackerson grinned at that Straight down to business Spartan, I like that.

He sat up from his chair, rummaged some files and placed a few pictures inside them onto the table facing the 7 foot tall armored Spartan.

"Here's your assignment, you are to infiltrate this planet via HEV pod here, pointing to a small dot on the Nav system. You are to annihilate an Insurrectionist Camp of no less than 50 personnel-"

" Innies?"

asked Solara both surprised and angry,

"You want to me to kill some insurrectionists? Sir with respect now that Reach has fallen shouldn't we be tightening defences of Earth's Orbital Defence Grid?"

The Colonel dropped his calm and collected behavior.

"Listen up Spartan-A52, this mission is ONI classified level 1. I personally do NOT give a damn about the Insurrectionists but,"

Ackerson whipped out a large picture 12x18 of some sort of artifact.

"This is what I'm interested in,"

grinned the Colonel.  
"That s-"

"A forerunner artifact. The RnD team from Section 0 believes this artifact is a key to a fleet of dormant Forerunner ships. If we acquire this package, we could turn the wheels of this war. Humanity would triumph over the Covenant. Now do you see the whole picture Lieutenant?"

Solara nodded grimly knowing this mission is very important.

"Crystal, Sir. Yet I do not understand how did the Insurrectionists came to have this artifact?"

Questioned the Spartan.  
Adapting back to his professional self Ackerson merely said

"That Lieutenant is Classified. Now off with you and good luck."

Solara snapped another crisp salute and left for the armoury. On the way there, she stopped by her bunk to slot her AI in, Felisha.

" So, Spartan how did it go?"

piped her always teasing AI ." Not now Felisha, the bastard wants me to go get a Forerunner artifact from a bunch of Innies. I can t believe I m even here instead of killing some Covenant."

" Now, now Spartan, orders are orders so stop your bitching and lets go."

Giggled Felisha. Solara merely rolled her eyes. She rummaged her wardrobe and snatched a tiny teddy bear soft toy which she stuffed into her ammo pouch. It was given to her by her parents on her 10th birthday before her parents died during a Covenant invasion on Arcadia in 2531. She then entered the armoury and pocketed a couple of frag grenades, a standard MA5B, 7-8 clips and an Energy sword she took from a Zealot Elite during a Classified mission 4 months ago. Nobody except herself and her AI knows about Solara s possession of the Energy sword for if they did, ONI would most likely perform research on it and damage it in the process. As she entered the Pod Dispersal hangar an ONI operative was there and beckoned her.

"I'm Captain Demello and I assume you ve been briefed by the good Colonel."

Spartan-A52 merely nodded.

"Good, good. Once you ve completed the task ,"

Captain Demello handed her a cylindrical object.

"A FENRIS nuke?"

Asked a flabbergasted Solara.

"Yes. When you ve completed the task set the FENRIS in the heart of the encampment. We've timed it to blow in T-30 minutes upon activation. The Code is 452-026-887. Good luck and godspeed Spartan."

Captain Demello turned and left before Solara could rebut. Fumbling with her equipment, she entered the hatch of the HEV.

"Right Spartan get ready for the drop of your life"

chirped Felisha happily.

"I m looking forward to it."

Muttered the 7 foot tall warrior.

"DROPPING IN ...MARK."

The built in dumb AI warbled in a monotone voice.  
Solara felt the air leave her body a few seconds as the pod left the Obsidian and onto what hellish nightmare the Innies had in store for her .


	2. First contact: Unknown hostile

UNSC Calendar 30th September 2552

Local time 18:50 hours

Insurrectionist Territory

Patrol 4

Brian White, slung his MA5B over his shoulder to get a swig of his canteen. There was a report of a HEV pod deployed onto the Northern region and his squad's been deployed to recon the area. What was most disconcerting was that Major Jonah who was an ex-UNSC war hero had suspicions that ONI had sent a Spartan to neutralize them. So his task was to recon and lock on to the Spartan's location instead of taking him on which was suicide. As he wiped his forehead of sweat accumilated, his gaze drifted towards the M41 gunner on the warthog, Chenkov who, sorry to say was pissing onto a bush.

"Man this total bullshit I ain't seen no cyborg around here. Command probably saw a meteor and fucked us with old Intel!"

whined the driver, Morengo. Brian dusted off bits and specks of dust on his orange uniform. He was wearing the old 2517s insurrectionists uniform which caught dust too easily. He had his back facing his squad when he issued the order to return to HQ.

"Right we're outta here there's nothing here so…uh yeah we're done here now for the next squad to patrol." barked Brian to his squadmates.

However when he turned around he saw all of them. Morengo, Chenkov, Shane and Emile. Dead. Their necks slit with acute precision. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed in horror as he stared daggers at the bodies. His hands began to shake in fear as he cocked the MA5B charging handle and activated the built in TX40 flashlight, scanning the shadows for the assassin. Fear took hold of him when he realized he was now ALONE with no backup and no one to watch his six.

"Oh my god t..th..they're d.d.d…d..dead.."

He whispered harshly.

"Patrol…4 do you copy. I say again do you copy. Patrol 4." Fizzled comms officer's voice, Corporal Elliot over the Hog's radio.

"Damn it, we have to assume Patrol 4's been compromised. I want every artillery battery we've got to light up Patrol 4's last known location. I want that Spartan the fucking UNSC sent eradicated and I wanted it done 15 FUCKING MINUTES AGO!"

roared Major Jonah. Corporal Elliot winced at the Major's sudden aggression for he was the closest to the Major. He regained his composed posture before keying orders when suddenly a nervous voice spat through the receiver.

"Is….anyone…..got…squad….dead...unknown…hostile….."

The radio went dead. With sudden lightning fast reflexes, Major Jonah picked up the mike and tried to relay his orders to the survivor of patrol 4.

"To Insurrectionist Patrol 4, this is Major Jonah you are to head East to a safe zone as I have sent orders for the area you're in to be cauterized. I f you are hearing this get outta there and head East now. I'll have a rescue team to pick you up where you will be debriefed. Good luck. Out."

Turning to face Corporal Elliot who had an update all batteries were ready. A smug grin crept upon his wrinkled, elderly face.

"Hit it sweetheart."


End file.
